121713-beau-sami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 16:25 -- CA: Hey Sami... CA: I have to give you your medicine ok?... AA: Oh. Okay. -- chessAficionado CA injects the medicine -- CA: Hey, I'm gonna tell you something, and you may not like what you hear... CA: ok?... AA: (( Sorry, got some work stuff. Be back in a sec )) CA: ((kk)) AA: (( Back. Sorry about that. )) CA: ((no probs :) )) AA: ...you didn't like the drawing of us being Super Awesome Best Friends, did you? AA: I knew the perspective was off on that one. CA: no, that was awesome... CA: It's about... CA: Doir... AA: Why? What's wrong with Doir? CA: He, went to prospit, and tried to fight Jack... AA: What?! By himself?! CA: But he isn't dead... AA: Oh, thank goodness. CA: he's on Derse now... AA: On Derse? CA: from what I gather, we were right about the two lives thing... AA: What's this about two lives? CA: His awake self died, and now his derse self is still alive... CA: remember? we talked about it when you returned... AA: Ughh. I think it's the medicine. Things aren't sticking in my head super well right now. AA: So Doir's alive....but he died? CA: Exactly... AA: Wait, does that mean Dean's still alive somewhere too? CA: no, it seems Jack, finished the job with Dean... AA: But....so does that mean he's going to be going after Doir on Derse? CA: I don't know... AA: This is SO not cool, Beau. AA: I don't....I don't know what to do about this. We can't let Jack keep killing people! Even if they ARE alive afterward! CA: I know... CA: I know that but... CA: I don't know how we're supposed to do that... AA: Yeah. I can't lose anyone else, and if we attack him head on one of you might get hurt. AA: And I can't do it by myself, and getting myself killed won't save anyone, so *I* can't go after him either... CA: None of us want to lose anyone Sami... AA: Maybe he's got a weakness? Like some sort of kryptonite. CA: I do know of one thing... CA: that pocketwatch... AA: Pocketwatch? CA: it's like a power amplifier... AA: Oh....like Balish's panflute. Or Katie's....thingy. AA: Yeah....maybe that's something to think about. If we could break it or take it from him or something. CA: Plus, there are other things... CA: kate can do that time thing, and you did that thing at the smokestack... AA: Yeah....but we still barely know how to do those things. AA: Oh, Beau! Do you think you can do something too? CA: Based on the theme of these powers... CA: I can probably do something... lighty?... AA: Yeah, Jossik thought they might be tied to our titles, and Balish seemed to confirm it. AA: So you probably CAN do something lighty! CA: I don't really know how to go about doing it... AA: Well....I figured out how to do mine when I was panicking because I couldn't breathe... AA: ...maybe if we put you in a dark room? AA: But I guess that'd only work if you were afraid of the dark. CA: Are you suggesting you subject me to sensory deprivation to force powers out of me?... AA: Well not if you don't want to. AA: I was just trying to think what worked for me and how we might make it work for you. AA: Maybe it'll just come out on its own, though. CA: It probably wouldn't work if I willingly did it... AA: Maybe you're right. CA: If I ended up in a dark room against my own will perhaps... AA: Jack's way stronger than us even if we do all get powers though, I'll bet. AA: I mean sure, Teamwork will make a difference, but will it be enough? CA: We would have to train... CA: That smokestack was proof enough... CA: we all fight as seperate enteties... CA: we need to fight together... AA: Yeah. We've gotta be a team. AA: I borrowed this book from Libby that has some stuff in it I'd like to try out. Maybe next time we get in a big fight like that, I can be more useful. CA: What book?... AA: Just this book about art stuff. I haven't read enough about it to be sure of all the details, but I think it might help....if I can figure it out. AA: Might make me able to actually DO something with paintbrushkind. AA: Instead of just being kind of a useless girl with a useless weapon fighting monsters that are way out of her league. CA: I don't know, you were pretty sweet in that fight... CA: I could probably help you make some sweet weapons... CA: omg a scythe brush... AA: -_- As long as I'm cursed, I'm afraid everything I try to put in my specibus will turn into another of these 3X SMILEDOG SABLEHAIRS. AA: I told you I made like three more of them on accident, right? CA: Oh yeah... CA: I still have to talk to you about that *I didn't forget everthing*... AA: Libby thinks it affected the "programming of my sylladex." Or something. CA: Shit really?... AA: I don't know. Something like that. AA: I guess I'm all glitched out right now. And the Colonel said the sweater was cursed. CA: I have an idea... AA: But I didn't get to ask him more than that before the fight. CA: we just have to get really creative... CA: Think about Aura, you saw how awesome she was!... CA: She didn't even have to use her specibus to do it... AA: Yeah, she was totally awesome. Riding that imp like some sort of dragonrider... CA: So think like that, "how can I be awesome and useful, when I'm not fighting"... AA: Yeah. That's why I think this book might help. I won't be able to smash things up, but I might be able to make you guys able to smash things BETTER. CA: Oh really?... AA: Maybe. I'm still figuring it out. CA: Plus, not everything is about combat... AA: Yeah, but combat is where my friends are most likely to get hurt. AA: And when we fight Jack....I have to be able to pull my weight. CA: Well, that won't be for a while, like I said, we have to train ... CA: Which reminds me of one last pressing topic... CA: Kate... CA: She wants to use her time powers to heal you, but I think it's too dangerous, so I wanted to ask you about it... AA: Well....I trust that Katie wouldn't hurt me, so that's not a problem. CA: It's not that it will hurt you... AA: But if Jack's being a jerk again and we're thinking it might make him pay attention to her when she uses them... CA: yeah... AA: ...she really doesn't have to take the risk for me. I'm fine. Heck, once I find my broom again I won't even have to worry about this dumb leg. CA: Besides, Libby told me... CA: With this medicine, you'll be up and jumping by the end of the week... AA: Yeah. So she shouldn't risk herself for me. AA: Not until we know how to neutralize Jack. CA: ok... AA: I'm not saying she shouldn't EVER do it....it's just not necessary this time. CA: Well, you have to get some rest... CA: I'll go talk to Kate... AA: Oh poo. I was going to see if Hephaestus would show me how he forges stuff! CA: He doesn't seem keen to talking at the moment... CA: Bye Sami... AA: He never responds much when I talk to him, but I think I can make him smile if I keep at it! AA: Bye Beau. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 17:24 --